


Mother calling

by orphan_account



Series: Hannibal has a mama kink! [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mommy Kink, Multi, Omega Will Graham, Phone Sex, alpha jack Crawford, hinting at daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will Graham has phone sex with his husband, and his boss just so happens to be there too.





	Mother calling

It was Will’s day off.

Which most of the time was great.

But when your husband is still in work and you are left on your own in the house, that’s when things get boring.

Also Will was horny.

This was due to his pre-heat, which made him groggy and very much in need of sex.

The good news was that Will’s mate; Hannibal, had booked the next couple of days off, in order to cater to his omega.

But the bottom line was Will wanted sex.

And lots of it.

Even with all the toys Hannibal would buy him ( he knew Hannibal was his sugar daddy ) he still had an empty ache that he needed to fill.

The only knot he really wanted was Hannibal’s.

Speaking of Hannibal, all the naughty thoughts of Hannibal naked popped into Will’s head. 

These gorgeous images in the omega’s imagination also brought up another thought.

Mommy kink

It had been a while since they embarked on that kink in particular, with their busy schedules, all they had time for was vanilla sex.

Will could still remember that glorious moment in bed.

Hannibal eating him out

Will sucking his husband off

And the alpha calling him that simple word “Mama”

All these lewd prospects made Will very wet indeed.

He needed to sate his hunger, and he knew just how to do it.

The cunning bottom reached for his phone and a knotting dildo, and set to work on working up his husband.

 

<><><><><><><><><><>

 

Today, Hannibal was working in his office, filling his paperwork when Jack Crawford walked in.

“Hello Doctor Lecter, I just Came in to discuss with you some more info we’ve found on our recent case.”

Jack Crawford ( like Hannibal ) was an alpha. It was clear to see he was a man of authority, and he did not take any nonsense from his staff.

“Ah yes Jack, I’ve just been-“

~Ring ring ring~

Before Hannibal could finish, his phone went off.

“Please excuse me Jack, it appears to be my wife.”Hannibal pardoned himself.

Jack huffed a laugh “ Don’t sweat it, I know exactly what it’s like.”

The Lithuanian man smiled with agreement, and answered his phone with “Hello Darling”

“Mmm, hey baby boy” Came the reply off the omega in a sultry voice.

Oh 

That’s odd

Will doesn’t normally answer the phone so...

suggestively

“Sorry dear, I’m currently in work, plus Jack is here.

A pause 

“Put the phone on speaker, baby”

What did Will just ask?

“Will, I don’t think-“

“ I said, put the phone on speaker. You wouldn’t want to disobey mama would you?” Said the voice on the other line, this time with a bit of grit in the tone of his voice.

Oh dear 

“Yes, mama” Breathed Hannibal with a hitch.

Jack was standing there, looking very confused about what was happening before his eyes.

‘Didn’t Hannibal’s parents die?’

Jack snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a moan erupt from Hannibal’s phone.

“Jack, are you there?” Asked Will in a husky voice.

“Uh, yeah” Came the weak reply from Jack.

“Good” both alphas could hear the smirk in Will’s voice.

“Mama is very bored and horny, so you two had better entertain him.”

“Yes, mama”

‘What is even going on?’ Thought Jack as he looked down to find he had a semi hard on.

“Jack” Came Will’s voice with a hint of warning in it “What do you say?”

“Y-Yes ma-mama “ was Jacks weak reply.

A satisfied noise Came from the phone.

“Alright baby boys, I want you two to touch yourself’s, and tell mommy what you naughty boys are thinking.”

Both alphas reached between their legs to fondle their painfully hard erections. Groans slipped out of their lips as they relieved their sexual tension.

“M-mama, I have many thoughts r-running through my mind, b-but one that s-stands out to me is me knotting your d-delicious p-pussy” Stammered Hannibal.

“Mmh, well don’t baby. Mommy just so happens to be using his favourite knotting dildo as we speak.” Moaned Will “And you Jack?” Will turned his attention to the other alpha.

“Wil-mama” Jack corrected himself “I’m thinking about the same thing. I bet you have the tightest pussy ever!”

The omega preened with lust “Oh, you have no idea, Jack. Hannibal? Why don’t you let our guest know just how tight my coochie is, hm?”

“Jack” began Hannibal “Will’s puss is so tight, moist and puffy, that you’ll want to die in it.”

“Yeah, I bet” Jack breathed back.

Will squealed, he was close to orgasm.

“Alright” began Will “ I want to know what you two would do to each other.”

“What!?” Cried both alphas in sync

“You heard mommy” growled Will “tell him what you’d do with One-another!” Will’s frustration was getting the better of him.

Both Alphas stared each other down 

“I believe we would fight for dominance, however due to our animalistic desires, we would end up fighting to see who goes first knotting who.” Said Hannibal as he held his big erection in his hand, staring at Jack with intent.

Jack looked back and said “As we kiss each other’s bloody lips, we fondle each other’s dic-!”

There was a screaming coming from the phone. Will had just cum.

Soon after Will, Jack and Hannibal soon followed.

The only sounds in the room was the heavy breathing from post orgasm.

Will spoke first “Jack, you’re not going to fire me, right?”

“No” replied Jack “But, whatever you do do not tell anyone about this, especially Beverly.”

“Yes Jack” confirmed Will

Once Jack left the room, Hannibal picked up the phone to speak to Will.

“You’ve been quite the naughty girl Will”

“Have I now” purred Will.

“Yes, in fact Daddy might have to come over, to teach you a lesson.”

 

 

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, what ever will happen next!


End file.
